


Brawling with Love

by literary_tears



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_tears/pseuds/literary_tears
Summary: Just a domestic funny dispute that turns to smut.





	Brawling with Love

The soft hum of the latest jazz record alerted Thomas Shelby of his wife's presence in his study, the specific record she only gave a listen when she not thrilled with her husband. He had already had a long day, bruised knuckles and a splitting migraine he knew his quiet study could fix.

The dark haired man mentally prepared himself for the screaming that was bound to begin once he set foot inside his study, before he could open the door to his chambers himself it swung open revealing his petite wife Y/N. 

She had on his favorite nightgown, a red silk slip with black lace brushing against the olive skin of her cleavage and toned thighs, his velvet long dressing robe draped around her shoulders.  
Had he gotten lucky and his wife simply wanted to fuck on his mahogany desk?  
The expression dancing across her features told him not to get his hopes up tonight.  
"Drink?" Y/N asked, a sickly sweet smile on her lips. The only time the wife of Thomas Shelby would be pouring a drink herself for him was either on his birthday or if she was preparing to get him settled for a long lecture.

Why the fuck had he not stayed at Arthur's that night? Even dealing with Linda was easier than dealing with a lecture from his petite wife who loved to go on for hours to get her point across.

"Relax Tommy, I'm not going to poison you." She cooed, easing him into the space and onto one of the leather couches near the crackling fire.

Y/N poured him his favorite whiskey, swaying her hips slowly to the low hum of music encasing the study. Tommy knew this routine very well, he knew he should be scared but he couldn't help run his eyes up and down her small but curved form.

Her legs were muscled yet still soft from riding the horses he had on his grounds, shining from an expensive cream he had gotten her from France, imported of course. Her hair was down curling in inky ringlets down her back, and even from his place on the couch he could detect the slight smell of rose water he knew was in her favorite perfume. Thomas Shelby was a dead man tonight, he hoped he'd be a fucked man before she slit his throat though.

\-------------------

When Y/N heard the thrum of engine of Tommy's car her heart has leapt in delight. Finally, she could rain down the hell on him that he deserved. She had dolled herself up, bathing first making sure every part of her body was soft and scented just how he liked. Then once she slipped on his favorite nightgown and covered it with his velvet robe she insured their three angels were tucked away and snoring in their beds.

Finally she made her way down to his office, requesting Frances get a fire going and put on her favorite record at the moment. At least it was her favorite record she loved to brawl with her husband to.

The smooth saxophone and piano soothed her prickling nerves a bit as she waited for him to get to the door, she almost thought he was going to leave again as he stood outside it for a few minutes. Before he could leave she sprang into action opening the large door and smiling sweetly at her husband in a way she knew he would understand wasn't natural.

Y/N wanted her husband scared as she poured him his drink, swaying to the music in a way that would catch his icy gaze.

As Y/N plopped herself in her husband's lap straddling his thighs, she handed Tommy his drink with a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day, darling?" She murmured, running a thin finger down the exposed skin of his neck.

Tommy's lips twitched as he took a swig of his drink. "Is that really what you want to speak about, love?"

Y/N nodded her red painted lips pursing. "It is, because then you can ask about my day when you're done."

Tommy's adam's apple bobbed harshly in his throat, the only signal he was uneasy. "Same fucking shit, different day." He set his glass down on the table beside him, then began running his hands up his wife's bare thighs to her hips. "I feel I may regret asking this, how was your day, sweetheart?"

Y/N began to chuckle, her lips twisting into a sneer. "Well, love of my life" Y/N unhooked the small knife she'd hidden in her garter strap out to rest against Tommy's cheek. "I had to explain to our eldest children Evangeline, how exactly --you-- her daddy, put down horses when the vets cannot get to them."

Tommy shut his eyes, wincing. He had told Evangeline he would explain it, but she was more than welcome to ask her Mummy while Daddy was away. "And what did you tell her?"

Y/N's knife pressed down harder against the stubble across Tommy's cheek. "Well after she explained to me that Daddy had insisted Mummy would tell her, I had to lie and say you didn't shoot them. I told her you simply give them magic water to take them to heaven."

At this Thomas Shelby began to laugh, it first started with a shake of his shoulders then developed into full body tremors as the sound escaped his mouth loudly. His hands pulled his wife closer, not caring that a small drop of blood had been spilled against his cheek.  
Of all things to tell their child, of course, his wife, who would slice off a man's balls, would feel the need to lie and use water to do it.

"Don't laugh! I had to think quick on my feet, I told you I'm not the skilled liar in this relationship! I can't believe you did this to me!" Y/N shrieked tossing away the knife as Tommy began to laugh harder, she was fighting off laughter herself, she hadn't seen her husband this delighted in weeks. It almost made her forget she was supposed to be enraged with him.

His face landed in between the curves of her breasts, still chuckling attempting to calm himself. "So what did--what did she say to you when you told her this atrocious lie?"

Y/N felt her face suddenly get hot, if Tommy thought the lie was comedic he really was going to die at his daughter's reply. "She said 'Mummy the lies have got to stop! Every time a horse gets sick there's a bang and then Daddy always has a new pony ready, obviously it can't be water he's giving them to put them to sleep.' And I said, Evangeline nobody likes a smartass, but you're wrong it's magic water not a gun."

Tommy began to howl with laughter, hands patting his wife's fleshy bum. "Evangeline caught that you said gun, didn't she?"

Y/N was quiet for a moment before giggling and nodding. Tommy began to kiss at her breasts still laughing. This was not what he was expecting, he expected to be dead once she told him why she was pissed.

He was suddenly glad he came home. "So how do you want me to make it up to you eh?"

Y/N nudged her hips forward against Tommy's groin, eliciting a low groan from her husband.

"So you want a good fuck eh?" Tommy breathed, his breath fanning across her breasts before he began to nip at them.

"Just because I'm pissed doesn't mean my pussy doesn't want to be filled Tommy," Y/N whispered, the spot between her thighs beginning to warm at Tommy's ministrations. She wanted more she wanted him to suck on the rosebuds beneath her gown, they strained against the silk fabric begging to be teased.

Tommy granted her silent request, slipping the thin straps of the short gown down her shoulders, catching one of her nipples with his lips, kissing it softly before sucking it into his mouth. The action caused her to buck her hips into his growing erection, her nails dragging from his shoulders to the nape of his neck.

Y/N whimpered as his teeth grazed her nipple, his lips quirking against her into a small grin. Tommy's hands began to wander underneath the thin slip of fabric between them, his fingers brushing against the lace of Y/N's panties hugging her fleshy ass.

"You want me to fuck you, love? You've got to tell me what you want, how else can I earn your forgiveness?" Tommy grunted the words, fighting the urge to slam his wife against the couch beneath them and pound her until he filled her with his cum. She wanted him to earn forgiveness, she had to tell him before he lost control.

"Want you to make me cum around your cock, Tommy. Need to feel you inside me, please." She whined, her panties now wet against Tommy.

Tommy nodded quickly. "Gotta prepare you first love don't I? Wouldn't want you hurting around me thick cock." His accent seemed to grow thicker as he laid her down against the couch, snatching the gown off her body and then ripping her dark lace panties in two.

He began to unbutton his vest, then pull off his tie before suddenly Y/N leaned up and ripped his shirt apart, buttons flying across the study. "Getting impatient are we?"

"Need to feel your skin against mine." She answered simply, her fingers tracing Tommy's tattoo on his chest and scars littering his naked chest. Their lips met urgently, tongues finding their way into one another's mouths, teeth occasionally clanging against each other. Tommy made quick use of his hands, his thumb rubbing soft circles around Y/N's clit, his pointer and middle finger coating themselves in her slick before easing into her pussy.

Tommy couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at how warm and wet her pussy was, squeezing around his fingers, throbbing for him to add one more. His wife's lips fell from his own as she whimpered, her hips thrusting up toward him.

"You're so good for me, love. You take my fingers so well fuck, just think my cock is going to be stretching your pussy open soon. You'll be filled it's my cum in no time, sweetheart." Tommy was muttering to her, but also mostly himself, reminding himself to wait, make sure she's ready even if he felt he was going to keel over soon if he couldn't be inside of her.

He began to thrust his fingers inside her faster, chasing her increasing moans, begging her silently to come soon.

Y/N could feel the band in her core about to snap, she was going to cum soon, she was going to soak her husband's fingers before he could even fuck her properly. She knew Tommy loved this, how fast he could make her come for him. Her pussy began to pulse, faster and faster before the band finally snapped and she came with a high pitched moan, singing Tommy's praises.

Tommy coaxed her through it slowing down the pace of his fingers, kissing her lips softly before removing them and his shaft from his trousers. He wrapped his hand around his thick cock, stroking slowly, slicking it with the wetness Y/N left on his fingers.

Y/N felt her mouth water at the sight of her husband touching himself, getting lost in it and throwing his head back as the pleasure overtook him. She reached out a hand to stroke him, his jaw slackening at that, and then hooked her leg around his hip beckoning him closer.

"You want me to fuck you now, eh?" He smirked, taking his cock and running it up and down her sopping wet entrance.

"Yes." She panted, canting her hips forward.

Tommy entered her with a single thrust, swearing at how tightly she encased him. He rested his forehead against hers, face scrunching as he forced himself to calm down. He could come just like this, in one thrust, but his wife needed a good fucking. And she was going to get one.  
Tommy's hips ground slowly into hers, one of his hands wrapping itself around her thigh to open her up more, while the other rested on the couch behind her.

Y/N whimpered meeting his thrusts, silently begging for him to fuck her harder, faster. Her core felt scalding, already fluttering begging for more.

"Tommy," She whined, her lips brushing against his. "more, I need more. Fuck me harder, love."

Tommy granted her wish, thrusting into her harder, faster, feeling his own cock throb and burn. His hips pounded against hers, his jutting bones knocking into the soft flesh of her own. Her breasts bouncing as her moans began to increase in volume.

They both were close, Tommy was determined to make her come first. Her husband reached between them, his fingers finding purchase of the pearl between her thighs, he rubbed it furiously knowing this never failed to make her release.

Her insides began to flutter sporadically, squeezing Tommy harder. "Come for me, love. Come now." He groaned, his face finding purchase in the nape of her neck.

The band that had become tight in her belly snapped once again, leaving her screaming for her husband clawing at his bare back, spurring him to come inside her with two more thrusts.  
He moaned lowly into her neck, singing her praises, reminding her she was his, and that he loved her.

Sweat slicked, bodies pressed against one another, Tommy now lying beneath her small frame smoking a cigarette they both took a much needed breath.

"Can we just skip straight to the fucking next time, love?" Tommy spoke between gritted teeth, the cigarette splicing his speech.

"The brawl is the fun bit though,Tommy." Y/N pointed out.

"There was more laughter than brawl tonight though, eh?" Tommy pointed out, taking a drag from his cigarette then promptly passing it down to his wife.

Y/N accepted the cigarette gladly. "Still fun."

"You're right, love. It was still pretty fucking fun." Tommy agreed. The pair settled into a relaxed silence, hands passing the cigarette back and forth, sharing a caress in between.

Things certainly never got old with the married couple and they certainly wouldn't start winding down anytime soon.

"You know your fucking trousers are still on, Tommy?" Y/N blurted out suddenly.  
Thomas Shelby couldn't help but laugh at his wife, she certainly was the only one who could bring him this much joy.

"Love, let's just rest now huh?" Tommy murmured, eyes already beginning to shut.

The softness in his tone warmed Y/N, her eyes shutting quickly after the love of her life.


End file.
